


Dirty

by therealtortilla



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealtortilla/pseuds/therealtortilla
Summary: Howie's a little OCD.
Relationships: Howie Dorough/Brian Littrell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Found a bunch of almost finished or halfway finished BSB fics on my old laptop. I'll probably be posting a few more in the next few weeks as I tidy up and edit any decent finds. Hope y'all enjoy!

Brian Littrell was horny.

Howie knew this, because literally the second the Boys got off the stage after their encore in Vancouver, Brian placed an arm around Howie's hip and said, into his ear, his Southern drawl obvious,“Howie, I'm horny.”

“Okay, Brian,” Howie said, “That's great.”

“No, you don't understand,” Brian said, “I'm like, super horny.”

“Right. We'll talk about this when we get back to the hotel, okay?” Howie pleaded, taking out his in-ears and handing them to an assistant. Kevin walked by them, easily passing them in the corridor with his longer legs, and sent them a friendly smile. AJ ran to catch up with him, his smoky voice booming in the backstage hallway as he struggled to get a story to spill out of his lips fast enough to keep Kevin's attention.

Nick appeared behind them and threw his arms heavily over both Howie's and Brian's shoulders as Brian said, “I wanna talk about it now!”

“Talk about what now?” Nick inquired, no qualms about butting in.

“Sex,” Howie said.

Nick shrunk away instantly, letting them go, faking disgust. “Ew. You two have fun with that, then. I'll make sure not to disturb you dudes tonight.”

“Come on,” Brian said, tugging Howie's wrist.

“God, Brian,” Howie said, “You're being so impatient. I'll meet you in your hotel room, okay? I'm really gross right now and I need to get a shower.”

Brian pouted – actually pouted – and Howie felt slightly bad. Slightly.

Instead of apologizing, though, Howie said, “You smell rank. You need a shower, too.”

Brian just laughed and agreed.

The venue had no showers, so they had to shower back at the hotel. Howie sat in one place on his tour bus, disgusted by his sweat-soakedness, and not wanting to touch anything to add to his personal dirtiness. He set immediately to relieve the sweat and grime the moment he slid his keycard into his hotel room's door, but he felt a hand on the small of his back and knew he was going to have to evade Brian just a bit longer if he wanted to get clean at all.

“Brian, you really can't wait another second, can you?” Howie said, annoyed, but smiling to show he wasn't mad at Brian. Because he could never be mad at Brian.

Brian just giggled and said, “No,” before connecting his lips with Howie's, immediately sliding out his tongue, and kicking the door shut at the same time. Brian's lips were soft and dry, and Howie reached out, placing his hand on the back of Brian's neck. The short hairs at the base of his head were still damp, and inwardly, Howie cringed. Of course Brian hadn't showered yet, either. He was still in the same clothes he'd worn to the venue. Howie could smell it, now, as Brian's scent enveloped him, sweat and musk and unwashed hair and _Brian_. God. And sex, he could smell sex – or maybe yet again that was just Brian – because Howie so often associated Brian with sex.

Not sweaty, grimy Brian, though. Brian was always so clean and fresh and – this was different. Brian really was that horny if he was expecting this to happen without either of them having yet showered. Howie giggled at that, into Brian's mouth, and Brian tilted his head back.

“What?” he asked, grinning, blue eyes twinkling.

“You wanna join me in the shower?” Howie invited, pulling Brian toward the bathroom, now that he knew what Brian's plan had to be.

“What's the point?” Brian asked. “We're just gonna get dirty again. We'll shower after we fuck. C'mon.” Now Brian pulled Howie in the direction of the bed.

“But Brian, we're both disgusting,” Howie said.

“It's just sweat,” Brian told him.

“And germs and stuff from the venue – and touching people's hands – and --”

“Howie, shush,” Brian said, pulling him harder. “I'm so horny right now and I just want you n' me, okay? With all our grossness. I don't care how bad we smell right now.”

“That's great, Brian, but I do care,” Howie said. “Please, can we just shower? You don't have to shower, but at least let me.”

“Howie, that's stupid,” Brian said. “I'll just make you dirty again.”

Before Howie had the chance to reject him once more, Brian stripped in front of him, as though on the clock. Shirt flew off, hit the floor. All the while, Howie stammered about how dirty they both were right now. Brian ignored him and shimmied out of his jeans and belt and kicked those to the side with his shoes. And then off came the briefs, and Howie stopped talking. His throat went dry and he licked his lips at the sight of Brian's hard cock. It was as if it was pointing right at him. Howie couldn't help but smile at the silliness of that thought.

“Your turn, strip,” Brian said. “Look, it's not that bad. It'll be sexy, right? Gross and nasty and dirty, just how sex is supposed to be!”

“Brian, remember why I'm dating you instead of any of the other guys? It's because you're the clean one, and you satisfy all my OCD needs! Christ, Brian, we're not doing this.”

“Oh yes we are,” Brian smirked, stepping up to Howie and pressing their bodies together. “If I have any say in it.” Then he leaned in and whispered darkly into Howie's ear, “Don't you want my tongue up in your nasty ass right now? Haven't you ever imagined that, someone's tongue down there when you're all sweaty and unclean?”

“You've been hanging out with Nick a lot lately, haven't you?” Howie laughed nervously. “God, Brian, why would I want that? Why would YOU want that?”

“Just give in, baby,” Brian said. He slid his hands down Howie's sides, resting them on Howie's belt. “I know you want to.”

“What happened to Good Little Church-Going Boy Brian? I used to think you'd never dream of this,” Howie wondered, but by now he was ready to give in. He was all kinds of hard from what Brian had whispered in his ear – even if it was off-putting at the same time – and, well, kissing Brian in general was enough to get him aroused. As if the sight of Brian naked in front of him wasn't.

Brian seemed to realize Howie was willing. He slipped his hands to the front of Howie's belt before unbuckling it; he unbuttoned and unzipped Howie's jeans, and shoved them, along with his briefs, down in one fluid motion. He laughed lightly, as he came back up, tugging once on Howie's cock, and pulled Howie's shirt over his head, the older one holding up his arms to allow it to come off.

Brian wrapped his arms around Howie's waist and tugged him backwards toward the bed, fully intent on making it there this time. Howie stumbled out of his pants and shoes before they both fell back onto the bed, their bodies meeting together like two pieces of a puzzle. Brian growled – actually growled, and laughed at that, too, before yanking Howie's head down for a kiss. They swiveled their hips together, utilizing the bounce of the bed to get a more liquid movement going. Howie moved his full lips down to Brian's neck and started kissing there, licking, lapping at the salty skin, the dried sweat.

“Oh, shit!” Brian exclaimed, lifting up his legs and wrapping his ankles tightly behind Howie's back. Howie pushed Brian further onto the bed, all the way up the thick, large comforter until his short blonde hair met the white softness of a pillow. All the while, their hips moved in rhythm, gaining haste.

“We smell great right now,” Brian giggled, his laughter vibrating throughout Howie's body. “Hey, Howie, lick my armpit!” He held up one arm behind his head.

“Brian, you are such a child!” Howie scolded, playfully, and pushed Brian's arm back down before resuming his ravaging of Brian's neck and collarbone. Soon, Brian was tossing around beneath him, thrusting and whimpering and whispering very naughty things in Howie's ear. Things Howie would've never expected _anybody_ to be into, let alone the man with such a conservative upbringing. He started to wonder if Brian had been watching internet porn lately, or if maybe AJ had been putting some of these ideas in his head.

When Brian told Howie to pee on him, and Howie nearly ejaculated, Howie realized he had a lot of reevaluation to do on their sex life. Brian started giggling uncontrollably, clutching Howie to his chest.

“We're not doing that,” Howie said, though, becoming more aroused as his skin began to sweat on top of the layers of dry sweat remaining from the show.

“Maybe – maybe another time,” Brian said.

“Uh – yeah. Yeah, maybe, Brian.”

Perplexed by the effect this dirtiness was having on him, and the hopeful smile Brian sent his way, Howie allowed himself to be dumped onto his back on the bed as Brian moved down to his feet.

“Alright, I'm gonna do it,” Brian said, confidently.

“Do what?” Howie asked. “You better not fucking pee on me --”

“Woah, Howard, calm down,” Brian said, holding his hands up. “I'm not gonna do that. It was a joke. Lift your legs apart for me, will you?”

Howie did that, and Brian pushed a pillow under him, elevating his hips.

Howie jerked away the moment he saw Brian dip his head between his thighs.

“Brian, you're not – you're not licking me down there, okay?” Howie gasped. “I don't even like it when you do that to me when I'm clean! Just use your fingers.”

“You don't like when I lick you?” Brian asked, and he seemed so disappointed that Howie softened. “I thought you loved it.”

“I do,” Howie said quickly, “just – it's odd, you know, that you like doing it, I guess. Especially when I don't do it to you. I just feel so self-conscious.”

“It's odd that I like giving you pleasure?” Brian said, piercing blue eyes challenging.

“No, I just – I....” Howie tapered off, and let out a yell when Brian leaned down suddenly and swiped his tongue hard over his asshole. Despite himself, Howie's body jerked forward, in attempt to follow Brian's tongue. “Okay,” Howie gasped, his whole body quivering. Brian's hands came up and helped support his legs, and Howie said, “We're not kissing anymore, not until you brush your teeth, like, a lot.”

Brian just chuckled, and Howie watched as his boyfriend shut his eyes and went to work. It was fascinating, seeing Brian's handsome face so deep between his legs. And when Brian's tongue wormed inside of him, Howie thought he'd faint. He couldn't imagine what Brian was tasting, but at the same time, he couldn't care. He sighed happily, and forced his hips forward, needing so much more of that amazing, beautiful, multi-talented mouth.

It wasn't until Howie felt his balls tightening and his hands were fisting the bed cover that Brian stopped, leaving Howie's body twitching in need.

“Gonna fuck you, D,” he announced, and procured a bottle of lube from God-knows-where.

Howie was already slick from Brian's tongue, but he was fully relaxed and ready when Brian finished.

“Just how you like it,” the blonde said, and giving that wide, sparkling Brian Littrell smile, his lover pressed inside of him.

Howie's words matched the dirtiness of their bodies as they rocked together. Brian had been right – if they'd showered prior, they would only have to shower again right after this. Howie didn't know what came over him, but he felt like he was louder than usual, more wild, untame – dirtier.

Brian's pace was fast, hard, and Howie took it. The sound of Brian's balls slapping Howie's round ass echoed off the hotel walls and caused Howie to moan his appreciation louder. He bit Brian's shoulder and Brian fucked harder.

The blonde decided to switch it up when Howie felt an orgasm approaching. He flipped Howie over, lifted up his hips, and entered from behind. At the same time, he wrapped a hand around Howie's cock and milked out a jerky, fast orgasm from the Puerto-Rican.

“Yes, Howie, yes!” Brian yelled, and joined his lover in bliss not much longer after.

Brian rolled off of Howie and laid down, panting happily.

Howie, who usually immediately got up to grab a washcloth to clean themselves with, tucked himself into his boyfriend.

“Now we can finally get that shower,” Brian giggled, holding Howie's sticky, spent body close.

“Yeah,” Howie said, exhausted. “Maybe later.”

“Later?” Brian repeated, appalled. “You weren't able to shut up about it earlier.”

Howie made an indifferent noise and shoved his nose into Brian's chest.

“Wow,” Brian exclaimed, “You are a changed man.”

“Shut up n' let me sleep.”

Brian shut up.

Only a few minutes after drifting off to sleep, Brian woke to the sound of the shower starting and smiled to himself.


End file.
